


DanganLive!

by YousoroBigGay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: Simple Version: Danganronpa but it's love liveDescriptive version: 18 girls have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy based on their ultimate talents that put them above all else. What they don't know is that the school is not what they expected. Monokuma, a half black, half white bear has trapped them inside for the rest of their lives- unless they kill each other.





	DanganLive!

Chapter 1:

A New, Totally Hope Filled, Definitely NOT Despair Driven School Life

 

Hope’s Peak Academy- the school of hopes and dreams. Only students who are the best of the best, the ultimates, the best at what they do. Those are the students who attend Hope's Peak. 

Who am I? You Watanabe, the Ultimate Swimmer. For as long as I can remember, I've been swimming. I swam for the school team in middle school. As I recall, by my third year, I was competing with legitimate high school teams- and I won. 

Everyone has always told me I was amazing, yet for the longest time I brushed it off as mere compliments, ones that I'm fully aware that I receive plenty of times. More than I'm comfortable with. 

Up until now, I've never been aware of  _ just  _ how good I was. But here I am, an invitation to Hope's Peak in my hand, straight out of the mailbox. A feeling of excitement rushed through my body, giving me energy.

My first thought was to call Chika, my best friend since childhood. Reaching for my phone in my pocket with my free hand, I was surprised to feel it vibrating and playing a much too familiar tone. Chika was already calling me.

_ “You! You You You You You You You!” _

I laughed into the phone hearing Chika’s normal enthusiasm. But strangely, I could sense more than usual. “What's up? I was actually just about to call you to say that-”

_ “Hold on, whatever you have to say can wait! I, the amazing Chika Takami, your favorite mikan girl, raised right here in the streets of Uchiura-” _

“Come on, spit it out already!” I said with a small laugh.

_ “I got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy!!!” _

The moment I heard those words I could feel my heart burst out of my chest. Chika Takami,  _ the  _ Chila Takami, average if that in every way possible, the girl I'd fallen head over heels for for years, just told me she got accepted into Hope's Peak. “Chika you have no idea just how god damn happy you made me just now.”

_ “You proud of me!? Because I'm heckin’ proud of me!” _

“Well that too but… When I said I was about to call you, that was to tell you that I got accepted too!”

_ “Wait. Hold the phone.” _

“I am, it's up against my ear.”

_ “Good. Keep it there. Volume warning, ear rape incoming- ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS!?” _

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore _. “ _ I did! But are you serious? You of all people got accepted?”

_ “I know, it threw me off a good bit too. Let me just explain everything to you. I woke up this morning, as I normally do. I rolled out of bed, hit my head on Shiitake. That woke both of us up. After that, mom told me to check the mail because she was expecting some sort of package. So when I went to get the mail, I saw a letter with my name on it. Opening it up, it was a message from Hope's Peak. It told me that out of the new incoming group, they like to pull an average student to keep thing interesting. They deemed me the “Ultimate Lucky Student”. Pretty awesome right!?” _

“Yeah, that's… Really awesome!”

_ “Haha, yeah! Not surprised you got picked though. You're an amazing swimmer. So honestly I’d be more surprised if you  _ weren’t  _ picked.” _

“You have too much faith in me…”

_ “And you don't have enough in me, your point?” _

“Maybe you're right. Hey, you mind if I come over for a little bit?”

_ “Sure, we can go shopping for clothes and stuff for school! I mean, there is only two weeks left.” _

“Seriously? Why'd they wait so long to send out these invitations?”

_ “I don't know, seems kinda dumb if you ask me.” _

“Yeah. Well I'll be over soon, see you in a bit.”

_ “Seeya!” _

-

I opened the door to Chika’s house without knocking as I normally did. At this point, we have made our families aware that each other are part of the families, so they don't even bat an eye when we enter uninvited. Rather, they welcome us happily. “Ah, You!” Chika’s mom said, standing up from the couch and coming to see me. “So I've heard the news, congratulations!”

“Thanks! But I think you should be congratulating Chika, she’s the one who’s-”

“Who’s what, lucky as hell? Yeah, I agree!” Chika’s mom started laughing and I laughed along with her. Mostly because I really was happy for Chika. “She’s upstairs in her room getting ready to go out.”

“Thanks mom.” (Yes, Chika and I call each other's parents mom and dad). I made my way up the stairs and turned to the left at the first door. Opening the door, I caught a glimpse of something I never thought I’d see in my life.  _ “Chika’s… butt!?”  _ She had no clothes on. She was facing her window on the wall opposite side of the room as the door and didn’t seem to notice me there. Part of me wanted to stay there for as long as I could because  _ god damn  _ she has a nice ass. But the smarter side me knew she’d notice me in a second or two. I quickly backed up and shut the door behind me quietly as to not get Chika’s attention. 

“What do you think you’re doing!” I stopped in my place. Frozen with fear, I noticed Chika had already noticed me. She was staring at me through the gap in the door. She stood there with her hands on her hips, not covering a thing, leaving every bit of her bare body exposed.  As much of a struggle and pain as it was, I managed to keep my eyes focused on hers, not allowing them to wander to other parts of her.

“Uh… um, I, well I was um…”

“Why the heck are you standing out there? Get in here!”   


“W-W-What!?” Suddenly, without any warning, Chika thrusted the door open, slamming it loudly. She grabbed onto my shoulder and yanked me into her room. After aggressively shoving me on her bed, she shut the door politely as to not piss her mom off anymore, which in turn gave me another split second to look at Chika’s ass. I quickly averted my gaze when she turned back around and saw me lying on the bed on top of her clothes that she was probably about to put on.

“Hey, you mind getting off of those? I don’t feel super comfortable with you laying on my bed while I’m standing over top of you butt naked.”   


“You initiated this position! You’re the one that dragged me in here!”

“Riiiight. I guess you have a point. Still, hand me my clothes. Unless you want to have this conversation like this. If that’s the case though, your clothes are coming off too.”

“Gross.” I said jokingly. In all honesty, that seemed like heaven. Me and Chika, alone in her room, both lacking clothing. But now wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time to be discussing our double enrollment to Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Aw man, I was really hoping you’d say yeah! Not wearing clothes feels sooo great! And to be honest, you got some pretty good knockers on that chest of yours that I wouldn’t mind getting a more… intimate look at.” I noticed that Chika’s gaze had in fact been fixed on my chest, which made me start to blush.

“Maybe some other time.” I joked again. “Now put some clothes on so we can go to the mall and get some shopping out of the way.”

-

“Holy jesus… We’re actually here. That’s it right there, right in front of us! Hope’s Peak Academy! We made it You!” Chika was jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid going trick or treating for Halloween.

“Yeah. We made it.” I stared at the front of the building. For some reason, I began to feel a sense of realism. It was almost as if everything up to now- the acceptance letter, the call from Chika, the preparations- but now that I’m actually here, standing outside the school… It’s like I was waking up from a dream, only to find that dream had come true.

Looking to my left, there was another girl staring at the school. She looked much more nervous that Chika and me, but I figure that’s only natural, coming to such a school as Hope’s Peak. After all, they do only pick the best of the best. I questioned what that girl’s ability was.

“Who you looking at there You?”

“Don’t know. Wanna go introduce ourselves?”   


“Sure!” 

Chika and I walked over to the timid looking girl. She had red hair pulled up into twin tails and had a very small body. “Hi there!” I said, waving at her as we got closer. She shot a look at us but quickly glanced back at the ground.

“H-Hi…”

“My name’s Chika Takami, nice to meet you!” Chika ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand, beginning to aggressively shake it with her own two hands. 

The girl’s face began to turn red as Chika shook her hand and she opened up her mouth and let out a scream. Chika instantly let go and both her and me covered our ears. “I-I’m sorry… I’m not very used to p-people…”

“It’s fine, that was my bad…” Chika said, probably still dazed from her screech.

“Jeez.” Another short girl, about the red haired girl’s height, said walking up to the school. She had a similar hairstyle with the twin tails, though her’s was black and held up with red bows. “Who invited the Ultimate Banchie to the school?” She said, laughing to herself as she made her way to the gate.

“Hey, there’s no need to be rude.” I said to her. 

“That right? And what are you supposed to be? Ultimate Bodyguard?”   


“No. Im You Watanabe, Ultimate Swimmer.”   
  
“Ha! The fuck is swimming good for at a private school?”

I could feel myself getting very pissed off at this girl. I could already tell I wasn’t gonna like her. I clenched my fists and fought the building urge to punch her in her smartass mouth. “So who are you then? What’s your talent?”

“Seriously?” She gave me a look of pure disbelief. “You don’t recognize me?”

“Am I supposed to? I don’t believe we’ve ever met until now.”

“Jesus fuck have you been living under a rock? Well, since you’re so uncultured, I shall inform you. I am the number one idol in the universe, Nico-Nii~!!”

“Wait… That’s you?”

“Oh my heckin gosh!” Chika abandoned the red head and ran up to Nico. “You’re Nico Yazawa? The best idol in the flippin universe?”   


“Aha! Finally, a fan! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Holy crap, my best friend just told off the ultimate idol!”   


“Wait Chika, do you actually think this is her? I mean, I remember you showing me her music one time a little while ago, but she seems so different. Yeah, she looks the same, but her personality is so…”

“So what? I’m an idol, not a god. Though if you want to praise me as one, feel free.”   


“I don’t know, maybe You is right. The Nico on stage is much more… how do I put it, nice? You are kinda being a jerk. Maybe you aren’t the real Nico.” Chika turned away and walked back to me. 

“Are you fucking kidding me… Obviously I’m not the same person off stage! That’s the goddamn point of being an idol, putting on a persona to make people smile!”

“If you love making people smile so much then why are you such a cunt when you aren’t singing for your fans? Are you that fake?”

“I am not fake! Whatever, I’m going inside!” Nico tugged on the gates to the school but they didn’t budge. “What the… It’s locked?”

“I guess idols are about as bright as they are real…” I muttered. “It  _ is  _ a school you know, and most schools have an opening time. It’s only 7:30, gates probably don’t open for another half hour.”

“I guess that makes sense…” Chika said, who must have been just as confused as Nico. She never was the smartest.

“U-Um… Can one of you… h-help me, please?” All of us turned our attention back to the red headed girl, who’s presence had almost been nonexistent during the entire exchange with Nico.

“Oh sure, what is it?” Chika said, walking back over to her.

“I… um… I can’t find my sister… She said she’d be here when I arrive but…”

“Oh I see! She isn’t here, so you need our help to find her?”

“Y-yes…”

“Okay then! Let’s find… um, what was your name again?”

“R-Ruby… Kurosawa.” 

“Oh. My. GOD! You! The Kurosawa sisters are going to this school too!? Holy Jeebus! This is crazy!”

“You act as if everyone here is so much better than you… Don’t you have a special talent of your own? One that sets you apart from everyone else? I mean that’s how we all got accepted into this school, isn’t it?” Nico said, standing against the stone wall that the gate was attached to with her arms crossed.   


“Chika’s a little different. She was picked at random by the school, in order to have one student who was average compared to the rest. That’s why she’s so surprised by all of these people. Including you.”

“I see… But still, their attendance to this school isn’t surprising, unlike her.”

“Yeah… This whole experience is new to her. But it is for me too.”

“Let’s go Ruby!” Chika grabbed Ruby’s hand and began to drag her away from the school gates.

“W-wait! Stop! She’s-”   


“Stop.” The four of us all looked in the direction of the new voice. Standing there was another girl. She stood taller than any of us, and had a very demanding and formal tone to her voice. Her green eyes matched Ruby’s, and it seemed like everyone else but Chika assumed her relation to the girl she was holding onto.

“Dang girl, you must be Nico’s older sister, with that black hair and all!” Chika let go of Ruby and walked up to her sister to look her in the eyes. She left no more than a few inches between them. “Come on You, let’s pick her apart!”   


“Chika… I don’t think that’s Nico’s sister…”

“You’re goddamned right she isn’t!”

“Oh… then who the heck are you?”   


“I think that’s Ruby’s sister…”

“Oooooh… Crap!” Chika ran away and hid behind me. “You, you gotta save me! I’m too young to die!”

“You’re older than me…” The two of us stared at Ruby’s sister, scared of what she was gonna do. Nico on the other hand had began to back away.

“Ruby. Are you okay? Did any of them hurt you?”

“N-No sis… they were helping me…”

“Okay. Good. You three.”

“Y-Yes!” Chika and I yelled, now standing up straight and looking her in the eyes. Nico stopped backing away, but didn’t come any closer. 

“My name is Dia Kurosawa. I’m aware that you have each met Ruby. I want you all to know the one rule I have. Anything happens to her- you touch her, mess with her, hurt her- I will hurt you.”

Suddenly, Nico’s demeanor changed. “You know Kurosawa… You don’t have to put on that scary front just to make Ruby feel safer. If anything, that makes matters worse.” Nico, who now no longer seemed to be scared of Dia, walked up to her just as Chika had, though she had to actually look up at her.

“And what would you know about being an older sister?” Dia said, her voice monotonous and cold.

“Simple answer, I am one. Though my siblings are a lot younger than yours is. All three of them.”

“You have three younger siblings?” I asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Nico turned back to Dia after responding to me. “So don’t get started on trying to teach me how to be a sister.”

“And you do the same.”

“What was that? You trying to threaten me? I can guarantee you, I won’t fucking lose to you.”

“I’m not fighting you. But if you make me, I won’t hold back.”

“Uh huh. Yeah. So let’s say if I were to… grab Ruby by the hair and start pulling? Then what?” Nico said, a smug grin on her face.

In an instant, Nico had a hand wrapped around her neck and a fist aimed for her face. Dia practically had Nico lifted off the ground. “You’re gonna regret it. You understand now?”

Nico struggled to breath, but nodded her head as best she could in her position. Dia let go and went over to Ruby, putting an arm around her shoulder. Chika and I just watched in fear as Nico backed up over to us. “Fuck… she’s got one hell of a death grip. What time is it now?”

I looked at my phone. “8:03” Almost right as I answered, the school gates slowly opened up.

“Look! It’s opening!” Chika yelled, pointing at the gates. 

“So it’s time.” Dia said solemnly. Ruby was next to her, hugging her arm.

“Then let’s get inside already!” Nico yelled. She barged through the slowly opening gates and went up to the front door, followed closely by me and the others.

As she opened the door, we saw the entrance room had been decorated nicely, with circular high tables all around the room, each with three or four tall chairs. The tables all had a fancy white, lace tablecloth that hung over a few inches. Even the walls had been decorated, with wallpaper that resembled a high quality restaurant. Realizing that detail, it suddenly became clearer that this room may have actually been a restaurant.

“You… this place looks awesome!”   
  
“Yeah, it does!” Nico said in response for me.

“Look at all that food!” Ruby exclaimed, which made everyone focus on the large buffet table to our left.

“Oh my god…” I mumbled. “This is actually the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

It was around that time that a man in his thirties entered the room from a small hallway. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! It’s nice to see that you all could make it for the opening ceremony.”

“Opening Ceremony? I thought today was the first day?”   


“Well yes, but the first hour is the opening ceremony. As I’m sure you all can see, you’ll be treated to an all you can eat buffet. It would be nice if more than five of you actually showed up though.” The man said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“They’ll show up. At least…  _ she  _ will.” Dia said, her voice sounding regretful.

In almost an instant, the front door opened up, letting in a significant amount of sunlight. “Shinyyyy!” A loud voice let out. Everyone in the room turned around to see a blonde girl standing in the doorway. “Oh my, Dia has already beat me here! Seems things are as per usual!” The girl went up to Dia and hugged her, which surprised everyone in the room.

“It’s nice to see you Mari.”

“Okay, before we get started on the food, do any of you know of anybody else who might be showing up soon?” Nobody answered. “Alright then, without further ado, let to feast begin!”

Instantly, Chika, Nico, and Mari went to the buffet table and started packing plates with as much food as they could. Dia, Ruby, and I waited for the three of them to move before making our way to get food of our own.

I ended up sitting down at a table with Chika and Nico. The two of them were talking about Nico’s past accomplishments when I sat down. 

“What is it like being an idol? Is it fun?”

“It can be fun of course, but it can also be very stressful. Trying your best to make people happy all the time can be hard, and it’s impossible to please everyone. When you have people who didn’t care for the live shows, it hurts because you worked hard to make it good. After a while you begin to accept that not everyone will be happy with the outcome, and there’s always the assholes who are there just to be assholes.”

Chika nodded and hummed in response and she took a bite from a large chicken wing. “Sounds like it’d be pretty difficult. Especially at your age. But gosh dang, this chicken is good!” After she said that, the chicken fell from her hand. “Oh god…” She mumbled quietly. Her hands went to her stomach and she started to moan in pain.

“Shit… Chika are you okay?” I sat my food down and went to her. I put my hand on her forehead and realized she was burning up. “Come on, let’s see if there’s a place for you to lay down in the school. As I began to help Chika to her feet, I started to feel dizzy. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. “Dammit…” My vision went blurry for a moment, then everything went dark.

-

I woke up in a classroom in the desk in the center of the room. There was no one else inside, and the lights were off too. I lifted my head up and looked at the blackboard at the front of the room. There was a message written on it with white chalk. “Come to the gym.” I read it aloud to myself. “What’s going on… Crap, where’s Chika at!?” I shot up from the desk and ran outside to the hallway. Upon opening the door, I ran straight into someone I hadn’t seen before. 

“Woah!” She let out as I bumped into her.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I was-”

“It’s fine.” She said politely with a faint smile on her face. “My name is Eli Ayase, I’m a new student here, the same as you. You were the only one not in the gym, so your friend told me to come get you. Chika was her name I believe?”

“Yeah… So she’s okay. that’s good. Thank you.” I held out my hand. “I’m You Watanabe.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Just out of curiosity, what’s your Ultimate talent?”

“Dancing. Been doing it since I was young. From what I’ve heard, you’re a pretty good swimmer. Is that true?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I did my research on as many other students as I could. There was only a few that I found no information for. One of them was your friend Chika, and the others I don't know the names of. Anyways, let’s get down to the gym. Everyone’s waiting on us.”

“Um… Do you know why I woke up in this classroom?”   


“No idea. Everyone else here said the same thing. They woke up in a classroom after getting dizzy and passing out. A little strange, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… Okay. I’m ready now.”

As Eli and I made our way down the hallway I finally got a better glimpse at some of the school aside from the entrance room. Everything looked normal, just as any other school I’d been in, just bigger. Only one thing stood out that made me confused. “Hey Eli, do you know why the windows are all bolted up with those metal sheets? I don’t recall them being like that when we first arrived.”

“I’m not sure. Everyone is just as confused as you are. LIke I said, we all went through the same thing you did. Passed out, woke up in a classroom alone, and everything was as it is now.”

“I see. Where’s this gym at?” I asked as we walked up to a red door.

“We’re here.” Eli responded, opening the door up. I looked inside and saw about seventeen other people there. Inside was a large empty space with all the students standing there, and behind them was a big stage with a podium directly in the middle.

As soon as I stepped foot inside the gym, a familiar orange haired girl came running in my direction and leaped at me. “You! I was so worried about you! All these other people started showing up and I didn’t know who any of them were, so I got scared!”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m okay. Do you know what’s going on? Or why we’re here in the gym?”

“Some voice came on over the intercom.” I heard another familiar voice say from my right. I turned to see who it was.

“Ah, Nico!” 

“That’s me. Why were you so late?”

“I didn’t wake up until Eli came by to get me.”

“You must be a heavy sleeper, there was a fucking earthquake going on not even ten minutes ago.”   


“Seriously? Jeez… what is going on with this place…”

“Gooooood evening everybody!” Everyone in the room looked at the stage, where the new voice came from.

“That’s the same voice that told us all to come here.” I heard a girl to my left whisper to someone else.

“Who is it? What does he want?”

“That’s not the same guy from the ceremony, is it?” I asked Chika. “His voice sounds… different.” Out of nowhere, as if it were a scene from a movie, a small stuffed bear popped out from behind the podium and landed on top of it. The bear looked strange, maybe a foot tall. On it’s right side, it was completely white, your average teddy bear. On the left side however, it was completely black, with a strange red eye that looked like a weird fish hook. To add to that, it had a large toothy smile that only appeared on it’s left side. “What the hell is that…”

“I am Monokuma!” The bear shouted out. “Your new headmaster!”

“Woah! That bear can fucking talk!?” I heard a girl from the opposite side of the room. I turned my head to see who was talking and found it was a girl with long blue hair and a bun on the side of her head. 

“You?” I looked away from the girl when I noticed Chika’s hand waving in front of my face. Turning my attention back to her, Chika started laughing. “Sooo, you think that girl over there is cute?”

“What? Of course not, I don’t even know who she is…”

“That doesn’t matter, if she’s cute, she’s cute, who cares if you know her?”

“I never even said anything about her…” I was started to get flustered, and I was almost positive Chika could tell. She always could.

“So what? Your eyes said all that was needed.” Chika’s grin grew as she noticed my face getting redder.

“Shut up!”

“Listen up everybody, because I have an announcement!” The bear spoke once again in his annoying voice. “As I said, I am your new headmaster, for as long as you all are living here at Hope’s Peak Academy! Therefore, what I say goes, and there really isn’t anything any of you can do about that. But don’t be alarmed, I’m making sure that your school life will be as enjoyable as possible!”

“Hold up!” I heard Eli say. “You said “living here”, what does that mean? We all have families to return home to.”

“Oh, right… I suppose I did leave out a pretty important detail, didn’t I? Sorry, I just got so excited I completely forgot to explain! From this point forward, none of you are actually allowed to leave the school! You will be living the rest of your lives in here!” At that moment, everyone started getting agitated, yelling vulgarities at the bear. “Why do you think all the windows and doors have been bolted up the way they are?”

“This is a fucking joke, right?” Nico asked. “I’m dreaming, that has to be it.”

“Nope, this is all real, and all of you are wiiiide awake!” Monokuma then picked up a small electric device and held it up for everyone to see. “This here the the E-Handbook. Each of you has one located in your designated rooms assigned to you by yours truly! This device is your guide to everything you need to know. Whenever you have a question for me, just tap on my face in the top left corner, and I’ll appear! Aside from that fantastic little feature, this things holds information on each of the eighteen of you. Everyone’s handbook will have different info on others, depending on who they spend their time with and learn about them.”

“Hold the fucking phone. You keep going on and on about this shit as if we all accepted it or something. I’m not staying in this school.” Another blue haired girl said, who was standing in a small circle with two others.

“Hmm… Oh yeah… That’s right!” Monokuma let out an annoying laugh. “You can try to get out if you’d like, but it’s not gonna work. For now, everyone has the rest of the day to explore as much of the school as is currently possible.” Out of nowhere, the bear disappeared.

“What the fuck was that thing… what is going on!?” I yelled. Everyone around me started saying similar things.

“You, what do we do? What does it mean we can’t leave? This is a joke, right? We can go home?”

“Of course… It must be a joke!”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty good when it comes to jokes, and this does not look like one.” A girl that I somewhat recognized from before said. It was Mari, Dia’s friend.

Suddenly, he appeared again. “I can’t believe I forgot to mention the most important part! There is  _ one  _ way you could get out of this school. If you were to, I don’t know…  _ kill each other,  _ maybe?” The whole room went silent. “Oh, sounds like you guys are thinking!”

“Th-there’s no way anyone in here would do that! We wouldn’t even think about it!” No one in the room, not even me, said a word when Chika spoke.

“That so?” The bear said, breaking the silence that filled the room. “You know what I hear? Doubt! Distrust! Despair!” 

“W-We don’t doubt each other.” I managed to say, even though I knew it wasn’t true. I had no idea who any of these people were, aside from Chika. Would any of these people really go to the extreme of killing someone else just to get out of this school?

“Of course, we can’t just go ahead and say that it’s  _ okay  _ to go killing people. There’s a risk to it too! Once a killing has taken place, there will be a short period of investigation time. After the investigation time runs out, we will hold a class trial.”

“What’s this class trial?” Eli asked.

“In the class trial, the remaining living students must debate and find out who the killer is. If you pick right, only the killer will be punished. However, if you guess wrong, I’ll punish everyone besides the killer. They will then be given the right to graduation!”

“Shut up!” Everyone turned their heads towards a girl with ash brown hair similar to mine, but much longer. It was unexpected as she was one of the few whose voices hadn’t stuck out much earlier. “This isn’t happening… We aren’t trapped in this school, we aren’t having these… class trials, and no one is killing anyone!”

“Kotori… are you okay?” An orange haired girl next to her asked. 

“N-No! I’m not fucking okay! How am I supposed to… How are you so calm right now!?” 

“Kotori…” The blue haired girl said, sounding shocked, just like everyone else in the room.

“So, with that I’ll leave the rest of the day for you guys to get to know each other, as well as get a good look around the school. As of now, you’re only allowed to see what is on the first floor. Have fun, and be safe!”

“This is so fucking stupid…” Nico mumbled so only Chika and I could hear. “I’m finding the exit, who’s coming?” Chika and I both nodded our heads. A few others, namely Eli and the bun haired bluenette decided to join us as well. 

Eli looked at our small group and let a faint smile spread across her face. “Let’s get to know each other a little. I’ve met You and talked to her a bit, but what about you three? I’m Eli Ayase by the way, Ultimate Dancer.”

“I’m Chika Takami, the Ultimate Lucky Student!” Chika said proudly.

“Nico Yazawa, Ultimate Idol.

“Really? You’re Nico Yazawa? I thought someone who was the Ultimate Idol would be older than a high school student.” Eli said, shocked.

“I followed my mother’s footsteps. She was the previous Ultimate Idol.”

“And what about you?” Eli asked, looking at the blue haired girl who none of us knew.”   


“Name’s Yohane Tsushima. I’m the a fallen angel, cast down from the heavens above! Oh, and I’m the Ultimate Gamer.”

“You can play games? That’s fucking lame.” Nico commented.

“No it’s not!” Yohane and Chika yelled simultaneously. “I think it’s awesome that she can play games! That’s so heckin cool!”   


“Yeah, as if being an idol is  _ soooo  _ cool.” Yohane muttered.

“What was that? I’ll sing a note so high it’ll make you go deaf!”

“You don’t gotta sing it, I feel myself losing hearing just listening to you talk!”

“Stop it guys!” Eli yelled. “If we want to get out of here, we need to work together, or we’ll never accomplish anything.” “Eli’s right guys. We can do this!” Chika yelled. “Let’s go look for the exit!”

“If what Monokuma said is true, there’s won’t be a way out. At least, not a clear way. Maybe there’s somewhere hidden that we could escape from. Even Monokuma needs out sometimes right? So there has to be  _ some  _ way to get out.” I said, putting in my word as well. “I don’t really want to trust anything this bear says, but we don’t really have any reason to believe it’s lying.” “Do you have that mindset about killing each other too? Do you think that’s our only way out?”

“Of course not!” I yelled. “No one is killing anyone!”

“So what’s your plan then? Where should we check?” Nico asked. 

I thought for a moment, but that train of thought was cut off by Eli. “We haven’t even searched the place yet, we don’t know what all is in this school. We might find some useful information if we search the entire first floor before searching for the exit.”

“That’s a good idea.” I said, not having much to add. “Maybe we should split up into groups, we’ll cover more ground quickly, especially since we’re the only five that volunteered to look around. “Me and Chi-”

“You and Yohane can be a group!” Chika said, stopping me mid-sentence. Nudging me with her elbow, she whispered to me. “I got you, girl, I saw the way you were staring at her in the gym! I mean, not necessarily my type, but I won’t judge.” 

“Sh-shut up!” I whispered back. “Fine, Yohane, do you want to search with me?”

“I have no objections to allowing you to follow Yohane during her searches. Come now little demon, we shall be on our way!” I felt the weird girl’s hand grip around my wrist as I was dragged down a hallway.

“That girl is pretty weird, but they’re so perfect together! I ship it so hard!” Chika’s words were the last ones I heard before we were too far away to hear them.

“Okay… I think we’re far away enough…” Yohane muttered. Her voice was somehow different, not as deep or serious. She sounded more normal in a way. 

“Um, Yohane?” The girl turned her head in an instant, glaring at me coldly. “Why did you want to get away from them so much? Was it something one of them said?”

“I don’t trust that Eli girl. Something seems off about her, don’t you think?”   


“Something seems off about you… You’re acting so much different from how you were before. You wanna explain that to me?”   


Yohane let out a sharp sigh. “Fine, I guess I don’t have much of a choice. Do you want the full truth, or just a little? If I tell you everything, you have to swear your loyalty to me on your life. If I only tell you a little, we can not speak again after this.”   


“W-well…” Being presented with these options, I supposed the first didn’t sound all that bad. “Hit me with everything.” I said in response.

“As you wish. My actually name isn’t Yohane, but Yoshiko. Yohane, my fallen angel persona, is what I use as a defense mechanism when I feel dangered, or unsure of situations. Of course, being in a school with seventeen other people who I don’t know has me a little on edge. Before you ask why I’m opening up to you of all people, it’s because you seem the most approachable. You aren’t overtly expressant in your personality, nor do you boast of your talents. You’re the most… how should I put it, normal? I don’t see you as a threat, but even if you were to become one, I feel confident in myself to take you out.”

“That’s a bit of information to take in. So… It’s Yoshiko then?”   


“Yes. You may call me such when the two of us are alone, however if we happen to be around anyone else, even those you trust, my name is Yohane, got it?”

“Is this where the swearing of loyalty begins?”   


“No, it began as soon as you gave me your answer to the question. Now that I’ve spoken, your loyalty is mine until your death.”

“I see. Well, I understand the rules about your name. Anything else you need to tell me?”]

“I plan to escape this school, no matter what it takes. If possible, I will get you out as well. If not, then best of luck to you.”

“You’re not saying you’d actually murder someone, are you?”   


“Whatever it takes You. I have to get out. If I can avoid it, of course I will, but I don’t know if that’s even an option.”   


“I-is it alright if you finish the search for me? I think I need to lay down for a moment…” I felt bad giving up on the search that I promised to help with, but I didn’t know if I trusted Yoshiko enough to be around her at the moment.   


“I understand that you don’t want to be around me, You. But remember- you already swore your loyalty.

-

Yoshiko’s words rung in my ears as a laid back in the bed in my designated room. Like all the other dorms, it was in a long hallway with a picture of my face and my name engraved on a metal plate.  _ “You already swore your loyalty.”  _ What did that mean? How far were Yoshiko’s words gonna go? How far would I play along with her delusions? Calling her Yohane around others rather than Yoshiko wasn’t too hard, it wasn’t hard in the slightest. But the way she was so open to killing someone to get out of this school, I didn’t know how seriously to take her.

Thinking so hard about that girl started to get my head hurting. Too many questions, too many unanswered ones. I wanted to get out of this school, but how was I supposed to. I wanted to trust the other students, but for the most part, I didn’t even know so much as their names. How could I trust people I don’t know with my life? Especially Yoshiko, who outright told me how it was.

I turned over to my side and got a glimpse of a bookshelf on the left side of my room. On the top shelf was a large trophy with a swimmer on it. Being close enough to it, I was able to read the label. “Ultimate Swimmer You Watanabe.” I stared at the trophy in confusion. “What the hell is this? I never won a trophy like that. Where did this thing come from?”

Suddenly, the voice that I’d grown to hate in less than 10 minutes today spoke up. “Heyya! I’m the one who made that and put it there. Me! Monokuma!”

“Wh-what are you doing in here? How’d you get in? I know I locked my door!”

“Ahhh, don’t stress the details, I can do what I want around here! What’s important is, why are you lying in bed? It’s not even nighttime!”

“What are you talking about… How can I be sure of that? The windows were all bolted shut, no one can see outside.”

“Have you not looked inside your E-Handbook yet? Go ahead, take a look! It entails all of the rules of your school life!” 

I sighed and picked up the device off the desk on the right side of the bed. Looking inside it, I found exactly what Monokuma said I would. 

**_Rule #1:_ ** _ Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. _

**_Rule #2:_ ** _ "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. _

**_Rule #3:_ ** _ Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. _

**_Rule #_ ** _ 4 _ **_:_ ** _ With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. _

**_Rule #5:_ ** _ Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. _

**_Rule #6:_ ** _ Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. _

**_Rule #7:_ ** _ Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. _

**_Rule #8:_ ** _ If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. _ _  
_

**_Rule #9:_ ** _ If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. _

**_Rule #10:_ ** _ Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. _ _  
_

I finished reading over the rules and looked at the bear who was smiling eagerly for my response. “This is basically everything that you’ve told us already.”

Monokuma stepped back, sounding offended by what I said. “Bagosh! And to think I went out of my way to make this list of rules for you… And wasted my time coming in your room to help you! There’s not enough love for Monokuma’s these days…”

“No one ever asked you to make these rules and I never asked you to come in my room. Please get out.”

“Fine! I don’t wanna be in here with a big ol’ meany like you anyways!” Monokuma ran out my door doing an obviously fake cry. Right afterwards, I saw Chika appear in the doorway.

“Man… What did you do to make him so sad?”   


“He’s obviously faking it Chika… What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be helping Eli and Nico search the school?”

“I could ask you the same. We met up with Yohane and she told us you went to lie down. I was a little worried so I came to check on you!”

“Right… So what’s the plan now? Did you guys find anything out?”   


“Nope…” Chika said, sounding defeated.

“You wanna give up?” I said with a smirk on my face as I looked at her. I noticed a smile appeared on her face too. As usual, those words got her fired up.

“Heeeck no!”   
  
It was then that Monokuma appeared on the large monitor in the room. “Um… This is a school announcement. All students report to the gym. This is mandatory, and those who do not participate will be punished accordingly.” And with that, the monitor went black and Chika and I were left in a confused state.

“Why does Monokuma want us to come to the gym?”   


“I don’t know…” I tried to think of a reason Monokuma would try to get everyone together in one place, and only one thing would make sense to me. “Shit…”

 

To be continued…

 


End file.
